


Дочери Острова

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poems, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: на спецквест Фэндомной Битвы 2016, задание по карте http://imgur.com/f6cMTrR
Kudos: 2





	Дочери Острова

В белёных косах дочерей земли,  
Где жизнь дешевле ломаной монеты,  
Не седина, не сталь, не блики света,  
А ртуть и паутина, вся в пыли.

Распяты между небом и водой  
На волосах-цепях, на тонких жилах,  
Они хранят селенья и могилы,  
И целый мир в тени — за их спиной.

А в венах женщин проклятой земли  
Течет отрава — нити алой скверны:  
Отчаянье, печаль, больная верность —  
Все, что с собой, как тайну, унесли.

Они идут, считая мертвецов,  
Пока не прорываются плотины.  
И дочери — устало и рутинно —  
Крошат руками черепа отцов.

Из них полезет — только позови.  
Смотри, как в их утробах ад отверзся:  
Вот всходы, пробивающие сердце,  
Когтями алчной, словно зверь, любви.


End file.
